Confessions
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: john confesses his feelings for gamzee. clownshipping.


Title: Confession a clownshipping fanfic

Author: hetaliafangirl25

Rating: T for language mostly

Pairing: Clownshipping, GamJohn or Gamzee x John. With an underlaying pairing of scratch n' sniff mentioned black TereziGamzee and pale JohnDave.

Summary: John gets the nerve to actually confess to Gamzee.

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck, but this story is from my own imagination.

A/N: (Author Notes) this was actually inspired by my own gamzee. if she reads this she didn't even know that she inspired this at the time she was allowed first read. ehehehe i hope she does eventually.

And just 6ecause I think it is nessisary t9 include fr9m n9w t9 the end 9f my writing career. the trigger warnings for this st9ry are, 6ut are n9t limited t9: swearing, h9m9sexuality (d9n't question me. Seri9usly I w9n't spare y9u a m9ment and type like this permanently thr9ugh the entire thing.), h9mestuck, tr9lls, tr9ll and human relati9nship, and m9st likely 99Cness. I'm n9t sure h9w much.

* * *

I was nervous it wasn't even, as my best bro Dave says, ironically funny. I am John Egbert or the Heir of Breath as some people have taken to calling me odd enough. Why was I nervous? I looked down to the letter in my hands. Because I was going to confess to my crush. A tall (he was taller than me) troll by the name of Gamzee Makara, the Bard of Rage.

At one point I had been determined to be right about not being a homosexual, but things never do seem to go the was I plan. At first I thought that I just might be a late-bloomer on the love front, and that's why I didn't like girls. I thought I had liked Vriska during the game, but I was wrong. Those feelings paled in comparison to the ones I had toward Gamzee. At first I thought what I was now 100% positive was love was just some brolove. Overtime it had changed. As we spent more and more time together I eventually realized I was head over heels for the juggalo. I admit when I found out he was a clown I was a bit freaked out, but eventually I got over it. I'm very glad I did.

The letter that was in my hand was a confession. I so wasn't gripping it really hard. Nope not me... So I was, but it was only to be expected right? I mean he was right in front of me. Well a distance in front of me. I was really close, but I was still far enough away that there was a bit of walking distance. I bit my lip which wasn't very hard since 1) it was a habit anyway. 2) I had slightly larger teeth than normal.

Right now it seems Gamzee was talking with Terezi. I had heard about their kismesis relationship from Gamzee. He had explained the whole kismesis thing he had with Terezi in great detail when I had asked about it once. It had been at one of our bro bonding hangouts or whatever people call them. Anyway I was okay with their relationship.

Anyway while we are on topic of Terezi through some shenanigans she lost her sight again. Then everyone was even alive too. And somehow they figured out how to even balance Gamzee's personality out, sober and normal in balance. I can't do anymore elaborating on that due to the fact I'm not even sure what happened.

"John, just get this over with bro." I heard Dave whisper to me. I jumped, and turned to face him knowing he most likely used his flash-step to do that.

"Dave, don't do that. I'm nervous enough as it is." I scolded with a sigh. Out of another habit I developed some point in the game I grabbed my hood to make sure it was still there too. I really liked my hood. It was so cool. I mean it was my height. It fits perfectly too, and I'm going off topic again.

"Bro it would be the easiest thing in the world to get down to business instead of daydreaming all day." Dave jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I know, I just don't think I can do this." I frowned feeling unsure of myself.

"You will do this man. Even if I have to march you over there and make you give him the letter myself. And you better bet all the apple juice in the world it will be ironic, bro." Dave told me. I'm pretty sure I knew what that meant and I most definately did not want that to happen. A school girl type confession did not fit me very well... And I know he'd even figure out a way to get me into a skirt...

"I'm good Dave. I can do it myself..." I replied quickly. I looked back to Gamzee only to find him making his way over to us with Terezi. I spared another look at the letter before putting it behind my back with a light blush.

"Hehe, hey coolkid and John!" Terezi greeted.

"JohnBro and his pale bro too! Motherfuckin' miracles man we were just in a discussion about you." Gamzee smiled. Gamzee was normally calmer and more mellow around me which honestly never struck me as odd. I also knew what palebro meant. It meant moirail which I guess fit Dave and me.

"Hi Terezi. Hey Gamzee." I smiled and waved with the hand not behind my back.

"Hey TZ, hey Gam. So you were talking 'bout us huh?" Dave asked.

"Yeah it was more Gamzee though. After I brought up smelling a certain coolkid and his moirail near by. Couldn't get him to shut up about what a miracle it was that you two would be nearby." Terezi elaborated.

"Speaking of Gam here, John didn't you have something you wanted to give him?" Dave asked in a faux question.

'Dammit Dave, if this doesn't end well I will get you back.' I vowed mentally. "I- Yeah I guess I did." I mumbled shooting a glare at Dave.

"Well lay it the motherfuck on me JohnBro." Gamzee smilied in what I assumed he thought was a warm smile. It was actually a really nice geature, but I only felt more nervous. I gave one more hard squeeze to the letter before holding it out by my index finger and thumb. My blush was brighter than ever, and I soon felt the light weight of the letter leave my hand. I turned immediately and was going to make a run for it now that I had given Gamzee the letter, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Bro you ARE going to see how this turns out." Dave told me. I sighed knowing Dave could easily pin me down and keep me here if he wanted.

"Fine." I mumbled. I turned around, and just kept my head down.

"Gam, I want to know what it says! At least let me sniff it once!" Terezi exclaimed, doing her best to sniff at it. I looked up from under my bangs watching him keep it out of her hold. I turned back to the ground. I hoped I wouldn't be rejected too badly.

"JohnBro, are you being for motherfucking real right now?" I heard Gamzee ask. I honestly couldn't make out the tone of his voice and I wasn't going to look to see whatever emotion was on his face. I nodded unable to speak. I honestly couldn't trust my voice not to shake anymore. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch because it was too quiet. In a matter of seconds my line of sight was obscured by a pair of shoes that i'd know anywhere. I felt something cup my face. I was pretty sure it was Gamzee's hand. It gently guided my face up. I caught a glimpse of the Capricorn shirt and my suspicions were confirmed. Once my face was guided up to look at his he leaned down to look at me. He smiled and closed the distance between our lips. My eyes fluttered closed and I easily relaxed into the kiss. It was a gentle kiss nothing too much. It had surprised me at first. I mean with all the sharp teeth he had it was unexpected. I was in paradise. We pulled apart after an interjection from Dave.

"Did you two seriously have to get your mack on in front of TZ and me?" he asked. I was pulled into a hug by Gamzee to his chest tightly. I smiled happily.

"Honk~. Hell yeah motherfucker it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides it's a motherfuckin' miracle that JohnBro and I feel the same same way." Gamzee replied. My smile brightened more at hearing Gamzee's reply.

"Hehe! So that's what was on the letter a confession. How cute! So does that mean you and John are Matesprits now?" Terezi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gamzee exclaimed. I let out a giggle.

"See John was that so hard?" Dave asked me. I could pretty much hear the victorious smirk in his voice. I turned in Gamzee's hold to look at Dave.

"Yes it was very hard, but also very worth it." I replied with a big blinding bright smile. Dave chuckled.

"So what do I get for helping you actually get the nerve to confess?" Dave questioned. I made a hum in thought. I guess he did deserve something.

"I'll buy you a weeks worth of apple juice and Doritos." I replied knowing that was the perfect payment.

"That and a weeks worth of no pranks toward me and you have a deal." Dave added. I guess I could find someone else to prank for that week. I pulled an overly exaggerated sigh.

"Oh alright it's a deal." I smiled. Gamzee chuckled from above me draped over me in a loose hug now.

"Hehe, do I get anything Gamz?" Terezi wondered.

"How about I be a little gentler next motherfuckin' time?" Gamzee offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Terezi grinned. "Oh hey quick question has anyone seen Neppy, I'm not sure where she went." Terezi asked. I remembered seeing Nepeta on my way to find Gamzee.

~~~Flashback~~~

I was walking through the park looking for Gamzee when I ran into the cat troll. We collided paths and both of us fell to our butts. "Sorry Nepeta." I apologized after getting my bearings. Then I stood up, and offered my hand to help her up.

"Oh it's alright John." she smiled grabbing my hand and standing up. "Who are you looking fur?" she asked.

"Gamzee. And what were you doing?" I replied.

"OOh you're gonna confess aren't you!?" she squealed.

"Maybe. Now I asked what you were doing." I told her with a light pink over my cheeks.

"I was working on a surprise fur my Mewsprit." she purred happily.

"Mewsprit?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Terezi. My Mewsprit. The thing you want Gamzee to be with you." she explained.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah. I'm working on a little picnic thing fur the two of us." she smiled.

"Oh sounds awesome." I smiled back. She nods.

"Hey John if you see my Mewsprit at two could you tell her i have a surpise fur her in the park?" she asked of me. I nodded.

"Sure anything to help out a friend." I told her.

"Purrfect~ I'll also get you a Pepsi to repay you. Since I've heard and s33n you like Pepsi." she told me.

"Oh you don't have to." I replied.

"But I will." she giggled.

"Alright well I better be on my way." I told her with a small giggle of my own.

"Alright s33 you around.~" she smiled.

~~~Present time~~~

I snuck a peak at the time. It was 1:59 right now. One more minute. "Have you checked her hive?" Gamzee asked lazily.

"Um... Nope!" she exclaimed.

"That's where I'd bet she is." Dave declared. I smiled knowing right where she was and since how it was two I could speak.

"I think I seen her on my way here in the park." I chimed in.

"I guess I'll start at the park c'ya later!" she exclaimed running off. I giggled at that.

"Hey JohnBro how'd you all up and know that?" Gamzee asked.

"I passed by her on my way here and we made an arrangement." I explained.

"What kind of arrangement?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Well she asked me if i'd tell Terezi that at two, and she's apparently going to get me a Pepsi." I smiled.

"Seems like a reasonable reason to me." Dave nodded.

"Hey JohnBro, can we do some motherfucking cuddling?" Gamzee asked me his head on my shoulder. I nodded with smile.

"Sounds like an awesome idea to me." I replied.

"Alrighty." Gamzee smiled. I felt a hand snake it's way to the back of my knees and pull up. I let out a small squeak as I was pulled up to Gamzee's chest bridal style.

"Gamzee what are you doing?" I asked my blush coming back full force.

"I'm gonna motherfucking carry you." Gamzee told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It might have been for him.

"B-but I can walk." I protested.

"JohnBro just motherfuckin' relax." Gamzee tried to calm me.

"Well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Dave smirked and walked away probably to bother Sollux, Karkat, or Dirk.

"Let's go get our motherfucking cuddle on." Gamzee began carrying me to what was most likely his respriteblock. I layed my head on his chest giving up on walking by myself and just enjoyed the feel of his chest. Pretty soon I seen his hive come into view. He took me to his room and set me delicately down on his horn pile. I heard the honks which made me smile. He chuckled and then layed down next to me. He immediately took me into his arms and pulled me to his chest. He layed his head on my own head, and I snuggled into his chest. I was content to lay like that forever. We layed there for what felt like eternity. Then I started to feel sleepy.

"Hey Gam could I take a nap here?" I asked.

"Go right ahead my matesprit. We can both get our motherfuckin' snooze on." Gamzee drawled. I smiled and happily obliged. My eyes slipped closed and I was close to the inky blackness of sleep when I heard Gamzee speak. "I motherfuckin' pity you." Gamzee stated.

"I love you too Gamzee." I smiled at my last thought before sleep overtook me. I felt so safe in Gamzee's arms. Like nothing could hurt me.


End file.
